


Gilded

by Cosy_Little_Crow



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Lucio (The Arcana), Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gentle Dom, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), POV Male Character, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sweet, soft, sub lucio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosy_Little_Crow/pseuds/Cosy_Little_Crow
Summary: Lucio never considered that what he normally did could be anything less than incredible before now. Which was ridiculous if he gave it too much thought. And of course, you made sure that he had thought about it before now. Enough that he wasn’t his usual confident self right now.Or: Lucio gives his first blow job and confesses his feelings all in one night. Soft and filthy and sweet.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Gilded

Lucio is nervous. It’s obvious in the way he holds himself. He swallows the lump in his throat and tries not to blush at the feeling of your eyes on him. The man had never given a blowjob before. Gotten them, certainly. More than he could count.

Theoretically this would be easy if he could just copy what he remembered enjoying. But this is the first time he’s ever been willing to try doing something like this and you know it’s not as simple as that.

He never considered that what he normally did could be anything less than incredible before now. Which was ridiculous if he gave it too much thought. And of course, you made sure that he had thought about it before now. Enough that he wasn’t his usual confident self right now.

He hadn’t actually gone out of his way to try to bring pleasure to his other partners. Ever. The closest he’d gotten was with Dr. Jules. Even then, that had only worked out because the plague doctor thrived on pain and degradation and Lucio was quite skilled in treating people as though they were property.

With you, it’s different. He’s eager, yes, but also feeling an unfamiliar desire to be sure that everything he does pleases you. Ever since you rescued him from the devil and got his body back and healthy, all he wanted to do was show you his gratitude. He is still selfish and entitled, impulsive and vain, but he wants to be better. For you especially.

So here he is on his knees in front of you, his flesh hand fumbling with the fastenings on your trousers. You can see his fingers tremble slightly and take pity on him. Your hand slips down to cup his cheek and run through his silken hair before you unfasten and remove your trousers, standing before him half-hard and completely bottomless since you neglected to wear undergarments thinking this might happen.

Lucio gasps and his golden hand reaches up to your collar. “Do you care much for this shirt?” He asks.

You do, but you aren’t about to turn away what he’s offering, so you shake your head and watch as the sharp claws of his golden gauntlet slice through the fabric, shredding it with ease. The very tips graze your chest, leaving little pink welts in their wake. You moan, coming to full hardness so quickly its painful. He moans too, and you realize it’s because you’ve leaked a bit of pre onto his cheek without noticing.

And he seems to like it. A lot. Enough that when you cup his jaw and wipe the fluid away with your thumb he turns to catch the digit between his teeth gently. His lips close around it and you feel his tongue swipe across the pad of it, groaning deep in his chest as you press gently against the flat of his tongue, pressing down enough that he can’t swallow around it, the taste of your cum still there.

Fuck he’s gorgeous.

You pull your thumb free and take a moment to study him. His pupils are blown wide and his cheeks flushed. Lips parted, panting slightly. Silky golden hair brushes pale, broad shoulders and a gentle flush spread across his toned chest. He licks his lips nervously as he watches you study him again.

He turns his head away, meaning to avoid your gaze, but his nose brushes your cock and you both groan. He glances up at you through thick golden lashes and desire takes the place of the nervousness you saw in him earlier. He asks permission with his eyes and you gently take his chin, guiding his lips to the leaking tip of your cock.

“Go ahead, love. I can see that you want t-ohh!” You don’t have time to get the words out before his plush lips close around you.

You fight to keep your hips still as he takes you in, tongue moving experimentally over the head. He moans around you and your hands fly to his hair, threading through the blond silk, gently encouraging him to continue.

Eager as he is to please, Lucio quickly loses steam when your dick nudges closer to his throat. He swallows around you and his tongue ripples under the weight of you and you moan, tugging his hair lightly to get his attention.

“Don’t force yourself, Luc. What you’ve been doing is perfect.” You stroke his face and bite back a groan at the sight of him beaming up at you, mouth stretched wide around your cock.

“So pretty for me, baby.” His flesh hand strokes the part of you he can’t fit in his mouth, but he keeps trying to take more. His eyes squeeze shut and his golden hand clenches against his thigh, digging in enough to draw blood. Your foot comes up to gently nudge it away.

“Ah-ah, careful sweetheart. Be gentle with yourself. I did go to all that trouble getting your body back, after all.” Lucio pulls back a little and focuses his energy on tonguing your slit, moaning at the thick pearl of precum he swipes away, swallowing around you.

“Luc, baby, fuck that’s good. Keep moving your hand for me though, that’s it baby. So good for me.” He’s catching on fast and making nip for the lack of finesse with enthusiasm and raw desire. You can see how hard he still is in his trousers, the white material growing wet and translucent with the precum soaking the lightweight fabric.

His tongue curls around the tip, tracing across the glans. Gods above, he’s incredible when he puts his mind to something. And so beautiful. His skin is flushed cheeks and chest stained a dark rose and skin practically glowing with how the candlelight glimmers over the thin sheen of sweat clinging to his skin.

Your hips jerk slightly, core growing tighter and unbearably warm. You’re close. So you tug him back by the hair, careful as you can and it takes everything you have not to shove back in that gorgeous mouth when he whines in frustration at the loss. You take yourself in one hand, stroking slow and easy. The other cradles his jaw, bringing his gaze up to meet yours.

“I know. Baby, I know. But I need to know what you want. Gonna let me cum in your mouth? Wanna taste me, swallow me down, baby? Or should I make a mess of that pretty little face of yours?” Your voice is low, rough with desire.

He whines again and wraps his lips around the tip again, lips tightening into a grin when you cry out. Your fingers thread through his hair again, just for something to do. His hand comes up, knocking yours away and immediately setting a faster pace. His cheeks hollow a bit and you gasp at the mix of gentle suction, his tongue sliding against the underside of your cock, and his hand pumping you.

Fuck. Your breath catches, hips stuttering, fingers clenching in his hair. About to tip over the edge you give him one more chance to pull away, grunting a warning of “so fucking close baby.”

His lips pull up to the very tip and he fucking hums as his hand tightens slightly and twists. That’s all it takes for the heat in your belly to unfurl and spill hot and thick against his tongue with a shout. Your vision goes hazy and knees shake as he moans around you and swallows, trying not to spill a drop. His hand stills as he pulls off and you’re vaguely aware that it slides up to your hip, helping to steady you. Your hands twitch against his broad shoulders as you come back to yourself.

One hand comes up to stroke his hair, looking down at him with adoration, only to groan as your spent cock twitches weakly when you notice the wet spot in his trousers and realize he came untouched. In his pants and trousers. Just from sucking you off.

Your knees buckle, but you don’t fight it, slipping down to straddle low on his thighs and kissing his freshly caught breath right back out of him. Still on the edge of frantic, you pull back and kiss his face, his jaw, throat, murmuring praise all the while.

“Fuck. Fuck baby, oh that was so good. Beautiful. You were so good for me, Lucio. Fucking perfect.”

By now his arms have come around your back, and he pulls you in, face nuzzling into the crook of your neck. Now that you’ve both come down, you’re aware of the sweat drying on your skin, making you both sticky, and you know he must be uncomfortable. So you stand and scoop him up, delighted by the way he helps and clings to you tighter.

“Shh, shh, I’m just taking you to the bath, sweetheart.” Lucio nods and nuzzles into your jaw again, pressing little kisses over your pulse until you move to set him down at the edge of the bath. His arms squeeze around you for a second and the words he murmurs sleepily against your shoulder stop you in your tracks.

“Love you.”

Your breath catches in your throat and you press a kiss to his temple. “Oh, Luc. I love you too. So much, darling.”

Your fingers slide up his back to pet the hair at the nape of his neck. “Now. Let’s get cleaned up, Love.”


End file.
